


Waiting

by Hestia01



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Surprise! - Freeform, dialogue only, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hestia01/pseuds/Hestia01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder takes Scully on a yearly ritual of his, without telling her what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files, I just write fic for it. Don't sue me

**Author's Notes: So this is dialogue-only, which I think is important because I want to save the big surprise for the end ;-) Also, this is completely and unashamedly sillyfic, no flames for it not being realistic enough.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a fanfic writer, I don't get paid. I'm not claiming to own any of this. Don't sue me.**

Waiting

"Mulder, what are we doing here?"

"Just wait. If my calculations are right, we could be the first people to get photographic evidence-"

"Evidence of what?"

"You'll see"

"Yeah, I bet."

"Don't be so negative. Just look around you, isn't this great? Nothing but sincerity as far as the eye can see!"

 

Meanwhile, at the Lone Gunmen's headquarters...

"Hey, guys, check your emails! They sent me 'Free Tricks-n-Treats' from Celebrity Skin!"

"Nice, I got Jolene Blaloc!"

"I got Denise Crosby!"

"Who'd you get, Frohike?"

"I got The Rock."

 

"Mulder, for the hundredth time, quit trying to sneak up on me, it's not funny!"

"It isn't me, Scully!"

"Then what's that rustling sound?"

"Quick, get the camera and the light!"

"I don't believe it! It can't exist, this is…it's…-!"

"It's the GREAT PUMPKIN!"


End file.
